


Дерьмо

by filonovfaces



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, mentions of mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filonovfaces/pseuds/filonovfaces
Summary: Ноябрьская столица правит везде, даже в небольшой квартирке в глубинке города чувствовалось её давление. В такие моменты Варгас не принадлежит Риму, а Рим не подчиняется Варгасу, но они замораживают этот конфликт с помощью дыма. Дым съедает всё, что имеет краски, оставляя пустой серый лист для будущих всплесков.





	Дерьмо

— Есть сигаретка?

Ловино оборачивается, улыбается и протягивает девушке пачку Муратти. Улыбка выходит кривой, сигареты отвратительно саднят больное горло — всё это привычно в старом и слишком разросшемся трещинами Риме. Ноябрьская столица правит везде, даже в небольшой квартирке в глубинке города чувствовалось её давление. В такие моменты Варгас не принадлежит Риму, а Рим не подчиняется Варгасу, но они замораживают этот конфликт с помощью дыма. Дым съедает всё, что имеет краски, оставляя пустой серый лист для будущих всплесков.

— Где выручка за эту партию?

Кьяра открывает сумку и достает чёрные пакеты, обмотанные резинками. Она кладет их на стол, а Ловино задвигает шторы.

Пересчёт денег всегда происходил тихо. Шелест купюр прерывался на передачу пачек из рук в руки и росчерк ручки, помечающей адресата прибыли. «Дядюшек Джино», «Тётушек Долорес» и «братишек Ното» этого было достаточно, чтобы те, в свою очередь, могли оказать «родственную помощь». Помощь в это время никому не мешала, и чем большему количеству людей можно было подсобить, тем устойчивее было твоё положение. А стабильность была мечтой обоих Варгасов.

— Ну и куда ты теперь? — Кьяра закурила уже третью сигарету, покашливая.  
— В Калабрию. Несколько месяцев покоя, а после снова в дело. А ты?  
— Хотелось бы на Сардинию, но меня ждут в Палермо. Народ начинает бесноваться на волне протестов красных, — Ловино знал о протестах и набирающих популярность коммунистов. Он разделял завороженность Кьяры беснующейся молодежью: в такие моменты он не ощущал себя разбитым, в такие моменты он находил повод улыбаться.  
— Надеются защититься от мафии?  
— Те, кто все еще не хочет прогнуться, — да. Только они не догоняют, что кто бы там ни был, методы останутся теми же. Будут все те же сеньоры Эморотти, только с другими именами, — она сдавлено рассмеялась, задыхаясь от дыма. Она вскинула голову. Желтый свет лампы осветил её и она оказалась безнадежно сморщенной и старой. Ловино моргнул, и эта картина исчезла. Кьяра выгнулась вперед.  
— Что говорят мелкие?  
— Как обычно: все в норме, но вы снова тянeте нас на дно.  
— Значит, они таки играются. Не было фразы об исключительности Аличе.  
— Да. Пока они не на крючке, то пользуются этим, как дозой острых ощущений. Когда Рим сожрут целиком, тогда они распустят перышки, — они помнят борьбу с преступностью двадцатых. У каждого из старших Варгасов остались эти ровные шрамы, будто наштампованные машиной. Такое отношение было недопустимым. Их народ с этим согласился.  
— А потом быстренько их уберут, пока ситуация снова не накалится, — Кьяра в закон не верила с тех самых пор, как когда-то давно прозвучал колокол к вечерней службе. Звон напоминал ей о том, что закон нужен не для защиты, а оправдания. Защищаться надо было уметь самой.  
— Ты слишком хренового о них мнения. Каким огромным бы не было высокомерие Аличе, на деле ты такая же сука.  
— Кто бы говорил. Такой же распиздяй как и Венециано, вот и возишь вас на своих спинах, — Ловино отвернулся, потому что Кьяра была права. А правды итальянцы не любили, только кулисы и маски помогали ее перенести, — Скоро в говне будешь купаться из-за своей привычки распускать нюни по всякой мелочи.  
— Наша память — не мелочь.  
— Мелочь, когда её просеивают через дырявое сито. Что ты вообще помнишь, Ловино? Ты не можешь отрицать, насколько ты похерен, — к концу фразы она из гарпии превратилась в грустного лебедя. Момент, а Варгасу уже хватило.  
— Заткнись, блядь.  
— Попробуй плюнуть яростнее, глядишь и яд закапает, — глаза Кьяры тлели как лампа на столе лет сорок назад. Такой взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего. Ловино решил не испытывать свою удачу дальше. Просто если он еще мог себя контролировать, то старшая Варгас самоконтролем себя никогда не озадачивала.  
— Ладно. Через час мне на электричку. Пойдем к вокзалу?  
— С радостью.

Они стоят на Термини. Сейчас это огромный вокзал, а когда они были детьми, здесь были бани. Воспоминания в Риме все покрыты грязью, жадностью и запахом тлеющего мусора. Варгасам хватает одного взгляда друг на друга, чтобы понять — они стали такими же. Выцветшими и мерзкими.  
Чертов ноябрь. Скорее бы май.


End file.
